Talk:Negi Springfield
Thousand Ok, Nagi is the Thousand Master, old dude who died who's name I forgot, Raika or something, was the Thousand Blades I think. so what is Negi, Thousand Bolts?--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) {C}As of about Chp. 193 where Negi has lived in Japan approx a year would this not mean that he should now be classified as 11 Years Old as he has spent 1 day inside of Evangeline's Resort inside of each day adding up to 47hrs per day. As well as time travelling backwards during the festival adding up to probably another 2 - 3 days of living? and Then he goes to the magic world which adds more because preparing for it he is training inside the Eva's Resort again for 3hrs (3days) per day and also when he goes to the Magic world its time is slower again being in their 6 months. As well while he is their he trains in another place similar to Eva's Resort. This would mean he should be at least 12 years old if not 13. So if this is the case why would he still be called 10 years old? Anyone know? Karnowo.B 07:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Layout If it goes on like this, the side "Negi Springfield" will be very long. It will be surly a pain to read it then if we dont change lightly the layout => Example (With the sub-categories for an extra page/frame) Its just a suggestion thought, else we may run in trouble if that goes on. (Pages like: 'Characters' and 'Cosmo Entalecheia' aswell.) # Blacktrack, the D4G # 13:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Missing Spell Isn't Negi's page missing the spell "Axe of Thunder/Zeus" from chapter 71 p12-13 ? I also want to suggest that Negi's immortality, high speed regeneration, enhanced physical strength & endurance gained after making ME his own should be listed in the "Abilites" section of his page. Finally, I think it would be nice if when with every spell or technique listed on a character's page there was a link to an image displaying it being used, especially in Negi's case since he has quite a few spells which are hard to recognize just by name.. Jirachier 14:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) A fews notes Sagitta Magica in the spells section there is " The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number.", didn't Negi use 1001 arrows against Fate in their final battle ? Under the Abilities section in "Enhanced Speed" it's written "His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes" but so far Negi is the fastest being shown in the manga, no one is faster than him. And he's labelled "Expert Magic Spell Caster", isn't should it be "Master Magic Spell Caster" seeing how his profficiency in this area surpasses any expert. Also, wouldn't be better to also add a "Enhanced Physical Abilities" in the Abilities section to explain how due to no longer being human he has gained superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, immortality(unless he dies from old age) instead of just talking about it in the Powers and Abilities section. Jirachier 23:42, June 28, 2012 (UTC) NO WAY is Konoka Negi's Wife I saw no proof in "UQ Holder" that Konoka became Negi's wife. Just because he calls him "grandfather" doesn't mean Negi married Konoka. How I see it is that perhaps Negi's son, the father of UQ Holder's protagonist, married into the Konoe family. Unless the manga directly says this, I would NOT put Konoka as Negi's wife. The original manga seemed pretty clear that Negi is bonded to Asuna far more than Konoka was. But for some reason, I cannot edit this fact. So, to anyone who can, please remove Konoka as Negi's wife. ReshiramArc1255 (talk) 23:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) It has to be Negi's daughter not his son who marries into the Konoe family since the protagonist has the Konoe surname and not the Springfield surname. And I also believe you are right about it not being Negi who marries Konoka. (talk) 22:55, 23 March, 2014 Negi Liking Misora "However, the very last chaper of the manga contained a small hint during the pages of the characters epilogues. It is in Misora Kasuga's epilogue that we find the answer. In the epilogue Ken Akamatsu says - "The assignment that she had once given the boy was completed on the day of their High School Graduation. Her response: "... seriously-?! Wow, that's... hm... well.. it's funny, so I'll forgive that-". In chapter 165 after the Mahou Acadamy Festival, Negi goes to a priest for advice not knowing it is Misora playing a prank. During their session she tells Negi that thinking about girls and doing stupid things with friends may seem unneccesarry now but might help him sometime in the future. She also goes on to tell him that it will be his homework. Therefore what Ken Akamatsu implied by the epilogue statement of Misora was the she was the one Negi secrelty had feelings for." So the logic goes like this: - Negi asks the "priest" for advice. - Misora responds as the "priest", giving him an advice and "homework". -The "homework" is completed on their Grad Day -Misora's reaction was of surprise, thinking its amusing and approves oif Negi liking that person upon knowing about who Negi likes. : -the word used in the raw was "yurusu" (許す), which also means "to allow". In this context, "forgive" is definitely less appropriate than "allow". "To allow" is also synonymous to approving someone's action. The translator did not do a good job. : -Misora said it was "Omoshiroi" (面白い), which also means "interesting". In this context, "Interesting" is more appropriate than "funny". Another bad job. -Therefore, Negi likes Misora. Definitely bad logic there. I researched for this coupling amongst the Japanese forums but it was practically non-existent. (They really wanted Setsuna it seems). And now UQ Holder is out, they're speculating Konoka. Don't forget, Yukihiro Ayaka's decendents also had "Yukihiro" in their surname. It is not entriely impossible for men to take on their wive's surname, and more so if the wife comes from an influential family. I will remove the "Misora" speculation. Speculation =/= fact. :The recent chapter of UQ Holder! is about to answer that question. The ending of the newest chapter doesn't state it outright, but it heavily implies it's Chisame. Ggctuk (talk) 21:07, June 9, 2017 (UTC)